or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternian History
Alternian History summary Note: BS = Before Signless, AS = After Sufferer, Sweep 0 = the birth of the Signless Note 2: * = Original iteration of the Or8 timeline, ** = Post-Lilith's revision of the Or8 timeline Wriggling Era ( Pre-70 BS) Little historical documentation exists of the wriggling era, though it is assumed that there is a great deal of ancient history that occurred. It is during this period that the troll population came to be and achieved space travel through unknown means. Before Recorded Time *'Unknown Time: '''The Scratch occurs, and the universe is created 100 BS - 70 BS *'100 BS: Meenah Peixes is hatched *'''70 BS: Meenah Peixes defeats the former Empress of Alternia and usurps her throne, gaining the title of Her Imperious Condescension First Pupation Era (70 BS - 15 AS) The First Pupation Era is mostly remembered for marking the beginning of the new Imperious Condescension's rule as well as two of the most devastating revolutions in Alternian history: the Limeblood Rebellion and the Signless' Revolt. It is during this period that most ancient historical records begin to appear, though many pertaining to the revolutions were purged following their conclusions. 69 BS - 43 BS *'69 BS: Limeblood Rebellion '- The sub-ruling upper lowblood caste of the limebloods, in response to growing tyrannical policies and taking advantage of the weakened transitional authority structure, sparks an open rebellion against the upper castes *'67 BS: Limeblood Rebellion End '- The unruly limeblood rebellion is crushed through a joint military effort between the upper landwelling castes and the seadweller aristocracy *'67 BS: Limeblood Genocide '- All limebloods are ordered to be executed the the Empress, putting an end to any consideration for another rebellion 42 BS - 1 BS *'42 BS: 'Kurloz Makara is hatched *'31 BS: 'Retton Corrax is hatched *'26 BS: 'Cronus Ampora is hatched *'20 BS:' Kurloz Makara is ascended to the title of Grand Highblood, leader of the subjugglators and supreme pontif of the Mirthful Church *'20 BS:' Tethys Helios is hatched *'18 BS:' Retton Corrax rises the ranks of the Imperious Admonistration and is named Magistrict Officorium and Imperial Spymaster by the Empress, thus earning the title of Magister Raveneye *'18 BS:' Horuss Zahhak is hatched *'18 BS:' Cronus Ampora joins the ranks of the Orphaners. During his first mission, he his clawed by the creature he is hunting, and he is given the title of Orphaner Dualscar *'10 BS:' Horuss Zahhak joins the rank of the Imperious Admonistration as an Executor. He is given the title of E%ecutor Darkleer *'10 BS:' Porrim Maryam is hatched *'8 BS:' Aranea Serket is hatched *'2 BS:' Mituna Captor is hatched 0 BS - 15 AS *'0 BS:' Kankri Vantas is hatched *'0 AS:' Unable to find a lusus that would accept Kankri, Porrim flees the brooding caverns with him *'0 AS:' Through coercion, manipul8tion, gambling, and murder, Aranea Serket becomes the captain of a fleet of Gambligants, and gives herself the title of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang *'1 AS:' Meulin Leijon is hatched *'4 AS:' Now of age, Mituna Captor is sold to highblood masters as a psychic slave worker. He is given the title of the Ψiioniic *'4 AS:' Latula Pyrope is hatched *'8 AS: Signless' Revolt' - A mutant-blooded prophet known as The Signless begins preaching peace and equality in public spaces, rapidly gaining a popular following among lowbloods and highblood sympathizers. Porrim Maryam, now The Dolorosa, is the first of his apostles. *'8 AS:' The Ψiioniic abandons his indentured servitude to join the Signless *'8 AS:' Meulin Leijon joins the Signless to become the Disciple, and the two rapidly become matesprits *'9 AS:' Tethys Helios attends one of the Signless' sermons, and becomes a follower. She also take notice of the Dolorosa during this time *'9 AS:' Magister Raveneye secretly attends one of the Signless' sermons, and meets with the Dolorosa afterwards. He pledges clandestine support for their cause, but warns that he will eventually have to reveal them *'12 AS: Signless' War' - The popularity of the Signless' teachings becomes known to the highbloods, who begin to purge any who follow him. The ensuing revolt sparks a large sectarian war across Alternian space, with Alternia itself being the most heated battlefield *'15 AS:' The Highbloods, aided by the Condesce and Nautical Aristocracy, squash the last remaining strongholds o the Signless' followers *'15 AS:' Realising that he will no longer be able to protect the Signless' from the highbloods, Magister Raveneye visits his camp, and pleads to the Dolorosa to flee. Following the meeting, he informs the Highbloods that he has learned of the location of the rebels *'15 AS: Signless' Revolt End '- The Signless and his apostles are captured. The Signless is put to the irons, tortured, and executed by E%ecutor Darkleer, though not before he utters the Vast Expletive *'15 AS:' E%ecutor Darkleer is ordered to execute the Disciple, but he is unable to, and she (with the aid of Raveneye's agents), is able to flee and go into hiding. Darkleer flees as well with the aid of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, becoming the E%patri8. *'15 AS:' The Dolorosa is put into the slave market, where she is purchased by Orphaner Dualscar. Raveneye attempts to broker a deal to in turn purchase her from him, though the offer is rejected *'15 AS:' The Ψiioniic is brought to Her Condescension, and is bound into the Imperial battleship to act as its Helmsman Ancestral Era (15 AS - 220 AS) Following the end of the Signless' Revolt and the subsequent popular war, a new era is declared as a symbolic end to revolutionary efforts on Alternia. This declaration proves to be in vain, as the era marks the third and most significant revolution in Alternia History (until the modern age), led by a cavalreaper commander known as the Summoner, and so devastating that it prompted the expulsion of adult trolls from Alternia. It also marked the covert creation of the Sufferer's Legacy, which proved instrumental in the success of the Alternian Revolutionary Movement many hundred sweeps later. 16 AS - 20 AS *'18 AS:' Magister Raveneye contacts Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and arranges a deal for the capture of an unmarked jadeblood slave (the Dolorosa) from Orphaner Dualscar in exchange for information on Imperial fleet shipments and protection from judicial retribution *'20 AS, 14th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Marquise Spinneret Mindfang captures one of Orphaner Dualscar's ships along with its contents, among which is the enslaved Dolorosa. Mindfang uses the opportunity to taunt Dualscar by manipulating and seducing the slave. This eventually becomes the starting point for a more legitimate relationship between the two *'20 AS, 16th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Orphaner Dualscar has the Dolorosa assassinated and increases the bounty on Mindfang's head *'20 AS, 18th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' The Dolorosa is cast into the sea, and reawakens as a rainbow drinker washed up on the lower coast of the Eastern Province. Porrim awakens with no memory of her past, with the exception of a residual memory of having been involved with Mindfang in some way shortly before washing ashore. This marks the beginning of Porrim's quest through the region to find and question Mindfang about her past *'20 AS, 20th Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Orphaner Dualscar requests an audience with The Grand Highblood, to whom he reports his intelligence on Mindfang. He is executed by the Subjugglators on account of an unsatisfactory entertainment tribute *'20 AS, 23rd Bilunar Perigee, 2nd Dim Season's Equinox:' Raveneye calls upon the highbloods to take action against Mindfang, who eventually respond by sending Neophyte Redglare to conduct the investigation 21 AS - 80 AS *'24 AS**:' Lilith Ohpeee is hatched, retaining her memories from her prior life as Lilith Helios * 25 AS: Lucife Belzeb is hatched *'26 AS:' Ariana Tiloak is hatched *'27 AS:' Porrim abandons her search for Mindfang and settles in the mountainous area to the north of the Central Province, near a small secluded village in a sealed off valley *'30 AS:' Lucife suffers from terminal psychic over-stimulation. He is converted by Porrim into a rainbow drinker, making him her first fledgling and the first member of her drinker family *'31 AS:' Ariana, among many other trolls of the valley village, are converted into rainbow drinkers by Porrim * 35 AS: Lilith is mortally wounded while fleeing highblood subjugglators and found by Ariana, after which she is brought to Porrim, who turns her into a rainbow drinker *'43 AS: Sufferer's Legacy Founding' - The Disciple completes her final tome on the Sufferer's teachings before committing suicide. The teachings are retrieved and published clandestinely by Magister Raveneye, sparking a large scale revival of adherents to the Sufferer, including Neophyte Redglare. In response to the surge, Raveneye begins the creation of the "Sufferer's Legacy" project: an underground organisation devoted to carrying on the Sufferer's cause and supporting the coming of the second saviour he had foretold *'66 AS:' Perses Helios is hatched *'78 AS:' Porrim is persuaded to leave the drinker family in order to pursue Mindfang and restore her memories *'78 AS: Dinker Village Purge' - The Grand Highblood sends a force of subjugglators to investigate reports of a heretical drinker village to the north of the Central Province. The village is burned to the ground, its inhabitants slaughtered, and all of the resident drinkers with the exception of Ariana and Lilith are killed or captured. Lucife Belzeb is among those captured for experimentation by the subjugglator commander Vladim Dragul 81 AS - 103 AS *'81 AS: Sinking of Mindfang's Fleet' - Neophyte Redglare destroys Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's fleet, cuts off one of her arms, blinds her sevenfold eye, and apprehends her for her trial. *'81 AS:' Perses is among those who survived the sinking of Mindfang's fleet, but he washes up barely alive along the shores of the Stormlands, where he is found and nursed back to health by Porrim. At his request, Porrim subsequently turns him into a rainbow drinker *'81 AS:' Mindfang is put on official trial, but turns the crowd against Neophyte Redglare, killing her and subsequently His Honourable Tyranny before escaping to hide with the E%patri8, where she has a new mechanical arm constructed *'81 AS:' Magister Raveneye calls off the bounty on Mindfang *'81 AS: "Birth" of Count Vladim Dragul' - Lucife escapes his imprisonment by switching places with Vladim Dragul and having him executed. For his service, "Vladim" is subsequently elevated to the title of Count, and is granted a sizable territory of lands near the border of the North-East Tundra and the Eastern Beaches *'90 AS:' Enforcer Iceblade rebels against the Empire and is confronted by the Subjugglators. She is first found by Porrim and Perses, who rescue her and turn her into a rainbow drinker *'91 AS:' Rufioh Nitram is hatched 104 AS - 220 AS *'104 AS:' Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is fatally wounded by Rufioh. Prior to death, she is recovered turned into a rainbow drinker by Porrim, Tethys, and Perses. Aranea returns the favour by aiding to restore Porrim's lost memories *'104 AS:' For his deeds, Rufioh Nitram is granted the title of The Summoner, and is given command of a large contingent of cavalreapers *'108 AS: Summoner's Rebellion' - The Summoner leads his cavalreapers in a rebellion against the Empire, sparking the major civil war that would come to be known as the Summoner's Rebellion. This effort is covertly aided by the Sufferer's Legacy *'109 AS:' E%patri8 Darkleer dies of unknown causes *'134 AS:' Milata Maryam, Josani Serket, and Umiera Helios are hatched *'143 AS:' The Summoner is killed in battle *'143 AS:' Umiera first establishes secret contact with Magister Raveneye *'146 AS:' Josani establishes her rank as a gambligant captain and gives herself the title of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang the Second *'146 AS:' Umiera and Raveneye further develop the structure of the Sufferer's Legacy project to be sufficiently automated to function independent of administrative involvement *'150 AS:' Milata founds the Signless' Mercy, an order dedicated to caring for impoverished and injured trolls *'188 AS: Formation of The Order of Gambligants' - Josani organises the seven greatest gambligant leaders to form the Order of Gambligants, the largest consolidated non-imperial fleet in recorded history *'220 AS:' The Imperial Navy and Order of Gambligants engage, resulting in heavy losses to both sides, but the eventual destruction of the Gambligants. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang the Second is killed in action while her protector Perses is captured and imprisoned by the Empire *'220 AS:' A raid by Subjugglators on heretical rebellion sanctuaries results in the destruction of the Signless' Mercy and the death of its founder Milata *'220 AS:' Umiera commits suicide by detonating her hive in order to prevent Imperial forces from accessing her technology. In response Raveneye sees to the concealment of her projects and sets the Sufferer's Legacy project core systems to automation as per her instructions *'220 AS: Summoner's Rebellion End' - Through several brutal campaigns, the Imperial forces of the Nautical Aristocracy and Highblood Order are able to put an end to the Summoner's rebellion. The resulting damages to Alternia however lead to the decision of no longer permitting the presence of adult trolls on the home world, prompting a mass exodus to the colonies *'220 AS:' Porrim, Tethys, and Aranea go into hiding on Alternia Migration Era (220 AS - 400 AS) The Migration Era refers to the period of mass exodus from Alternia by troll adults, and the reformation of Alternia into a formative planet for young trolls. This period is the most significant in terms of colonisation and the foundation of many planetary settlements. It was also notable as being the era that concluded with the deaths of Magister Raveneye and the Grand Highblood. These deaths are considered by many scholars to be the turning points towards decline for Meenah Peixes' reign over the Alternian Empire and the Mirthful Church respectively. 221 AS - 400 AS *'234 AS: 'Roxyne Lelond is hatched *'245 AS:' Roxyne is scouted and recruited by Retton Corrax to assist in a revolutionary project *'246 AS: Founding of Cerberus' - Cerberus is founded by Retton Corrax, Lilith Ohpeee, and Roxyne Lelond as a project to develop technological advancements for the benefit of the Sufferer's Legacy Project *'399 AS:' Magister Raveneye plans the assassination of The Grand Highblood Kurloz Makara and activates a mind transfer device given to him by Umiera, before finally dying of old age *'400 AS:' The Grand Highblood dies under mysterious circumstances Tidal Era (400 AS - 740 AS) Noted for being a period of considerable internal and external turmoil, the Tidal Era saw the greatest increases in territory and losses in population for the Alternian Empire. It is also significant as being the greatest escalation of dispute between the ruling elite among the seadwellers and landwellers by way of the Civil Shore Disputes. 401 AS - 596 AS *'440 AS:' Lilith successfully activates her time traveling vehicle, the Orphion *'440 AS:' Lilith drops all communications with Cerberus and disappears, leaving Roxyne in charge of Cerberus *'460 AS:' Due to an internal hostile takeover, Roxyne abandons her post as Cerberus CEO and goes into hiding *'505 AS: Imperial Crusades' - Under pressure from the colonies as well as the Mirthful Church, led by a new Grand Highblood, the Empress begins a campaign of drastic galactic expansion and invasion of neighbouring empires known as the Imperial Crusades *'596 AS: Imperial Crusades End' - Following many sweeps of brutal expansion and after raking in a high death toll, the Empress finally calls an end to the Imperial Crusades 597 AS - 740 AS *'598 AS: Civil Shore Disputes' - Due to the Purple Hegemony being dramatically weakened by the Imperial Crusades, pressure from the Nautical Aristocracy to seize shoreline territories formerly owned by the landwellers is supported by the Empress, sparking a series of violent disputes known as the Civil Shore Disputes *'617 AS: Fifty Sweep War' - Seeing weakness within the Alternian Empire and fearing their expansionist policies, one of the powerful adjacent empires declares war on Alternia, marking the beginning of the Fifty Sweep War * 651 AS: Cereza Bayone is hatched *'670 AS: Fifty Sweep War End' - The Fifty Sweep War is called to a temporary stalemate and subsequent truce with the neighbouring empire *'740 AS: Civil Shore Disputes End' - New agreements and alliances are signed between the Nautical Aristocracy and the Highblood Hegemony, granting the seadwellers moderate gains in shoreline territory, and marking an end to the Civil Shore Disputes Imperial Era (740 AS - 939 AS) The Imperial Era is a period of significant technological advancement for the Alternian Empire, marked in large part from breakthroughs in military technology due to the Great Wars. The Great Wars themselves are also significant in how they severely decreased the number of adult trolls alive, which in part contributed to the success of the Alternian Revolutionary Movement. 741 AS - 920 AS *'769 AS:' Jayhke Harley is hatched *'827 AS:' Vensin Verger is hatched * 839 AS: Vensin successfully animates a body formed from various corpses. The events between himself and his creation lead to Vensin's death due to pneumonia and subsequent turning by Lucife Belzeb * 873 AS: An expedition of nobles, lead by renown hunter Abrahm Helsin, locate and destroy the famous drinker Vladim Dragul * 873 AS: Lucife, having falsified his death as Vladim Dragul, goes into hiding * 876 AS: Jayhke, along with several other notable adventurers, forms the Adventurer's Legion: an organisation whose purpose is to explore the wonders of the galaxy and learn of its vast treasures *'883 AS: Great Wars '- In response to aggressive Alternian expansion policies, an alliance of neighbouring empires declare war on Alternia *'898 AS: Great Wars End '- Following two massive military campaigns, the Great Wars come to a close, with no major territorial changes on any side, and significant death tolls for each empire, especially the Alternians 921 AS - 929 AS *'921 AS:' Karkat Vantas, Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, and Freyea Helios are hatched *'923 AS:' Doc Scratch begins interacting with Kanaya during her daylight excursions *'924 AS: '''Nepeta and Equius meet online and become moirails *'924 AS: Eridan and Feferi meet and become moirails *'924 AS: '''Aradia, Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, and Eridan begin playing Flarp *'924 AS: '''Freyea and Feferi meet and have a brief matespritship * '''924 AS: Dismas Zotham is hatched *'924 AS: '''Vriska and Eridan meet through Flarp and become kismesis *'925 AS:' Kanaya and Vriska meet online and become moirails *'925 AS: Aradia and Sollux meet online and become moirails *'''926 AS: Doc Scratch begins interacting with Vriska Serket *'926 AS:' During a Flarp session between Team Charge and the Scourge Sisters, a debacle occurs resulting in the crippling of Tavros, the haunting and loss of eye and arm of Vriska, the death (and rebirth as a phantom) of Aradia, and the blinding of Terezi *'927 AS: Sgrub (Doesn't Happen)' - A group of trolls prepare for a game, but it fails to initialise, causing any preexisting connections to the game world to disappear *'927 AS:' Aradia's phantom disappears mysteriously *'927 AS:' Leiren Creuze is hatched *'929 AS:' Leiren meets and becomes moirails with Dismas 930 AS - 931 AS *'930 AS: Beginning of Or8weaver' - Kanaya meets and subsequently enters a matespritship with Freyea Helios, who kills her to turn her into a rainbow drinker and is herself then turned by Kanaya *'930 AS: '''Freyea, fearing that Vriska will seek out her moirail, kills Vriska's lusus, and destroys her hive (resulting in her being presumed dead), after which Vriska is imprisoned by Freyea and Kanaya *'930 AS:' Treise Corrax is hatched, and Retton is reborn within his psyche *'930 AS:' Most of the trolls born in 921 are sent off-world for their respective assignments *'930 AS:' Gamzee joins the Highblood Order for initiation into the Subbjugglators *'930 AS:' Karkat goes into hiding from the imperial drones, has a falling out with Terezi (prompting Terezi to attempt suicide, but she survives), and is sheltered by Nepeta, the two of them going into hiding together on Alternia *'930 AS:' Equius, feeling conflicted between his caste duties and his moirail's actions, flees Alternia and goes into hiding *'930 AS:' Jarren Helios is hatched *'931 AS:' Leiren is cursed with chucklevoodoo during one of her dungeoneering sessions, and indirectly causes the death of her lusus and her moirail Dismas *'931 AS:' Terezi joins the legislacerators as a neophyte *'931 AS:' Kanaya meets Leiren and reconnects with Feferi *'931 AS:' Kanaya and Freyea convince Kanaya's lusus to produce a brood, resulting in Astrea Maryam and Aphaea Serket being hatched *'931 AS:' Vriska is sent to live as a prisonner with Feferi 932 AS - 934 AS *'932 AS: Alternian Resistance Movement '- Karkat creates the Alternian Resistance Movement, which aims to usurp the Condesce and place Feferi as Empress, and recruits Nepeta, Sollux, and Eridan as major leaders *'932 AS:' Kanaya hears about the Alternian Resistance Movement and reconnects with Karkat and Nepeta *'932 AS:' Leiren is sold into slavery in service of a troll known as "The Ma'am" *'933 AS:' Karkat enters a matespritship with Nepeta *'933 AS:' Astrea discovers Mindfang's journal, prompting her and Aphaea to reveal the truth about Vriska and convince Kanaya and Freyea to release her *'933 AS:' Kanaya and Freyea release Vriska from her imprisonment and Kanaya turns her into a rainbow drinker *'933 AS:' Leiren escapes her slavery, though she is nearly recaptured by the priests of the Mirthful Church with whom she took refuge *'933 AS:' Retton (through Treise) joins the Alternian Resistance Movement *'933 AS:' Leiren joins an Adventurer's Club, engages in several adventures which result in the deaths of her friends and romantic companions (including an encounter with Glad0s) *'933 AS:' Leiren learns the true nature of her curse, and leaves the adventurer's club to seclude herself in her hive * '''933 AS:' Kanaya becomes suicidal, and is convinced by Freyea and her drinker self's prompting to shift her romantic attentions to Vriska * 933 AS: Kanaya's lusus begins showing signs of declining health *'934 AS:' Kanaya and Freyea find Leiren, Kanaya turns her into a rainbow drinker handmaiden, and during their initial feeding Freyea inseminates Kanaya *'934 AS:' Kanaya temporarily abandons her relationship with Freyea to form a matespritship with Vriska *'934 AS:' During a visit to the city, Astrea is separated from Freyea, and rescued from a group of psychics by Treise, who is subsequently imprisoned by Freyea and (partially) mind wiped by Vriska before being returned *'934 AS:' Leiren begins working in Omega as a barmaid for Ariana to support the family, and eventually becomes Ariana's kismesis *'934 AS:' Freyea and Vriska discover a network of caverns under Kanaya's hive that lead to an underground pier, prompting them to move the family temporarily to Freyea's hive *'934 AS:' Kanaya lays three eggs, which result in Apocri, Crysia, and Masari Helios being hatched *'934 AS:' Treise's memories of Astrea are partially restored by Retton, and the pair reconnect online *'934 AS*:' Lilith Helios awakens in Freyea's body * 934 AS: Doc Scratch appears to Kanaya and Lilith, and offers to leave the Or8 timeline alone *'934 AS:' Kanaya's lusus dies of old age 935 AS - 937 AS * 935 AS: Leiren and Vriska bring Astrea and Aphaea on a visit to Leiren's old hive where they encounter some thieves, and Astrea ultimately drinks the mind of one of the thieves, Rothan Oppara * 935 AS: Astrea's psychic outbursts come to a head, resulting in her attacking Kanaya's mind accidentally, which in turn prompts her to attempt to seal herself away, coming out only after Vriska offers to teach her how to control her powers * 935 AS: Vriska and Lilith/Freyea delve into the caverns beneath Kanaya's hive, and discover the underground cove in which the ancestors, Porrim Maryam, Aranea Serket, Tethys Helios **(, and Lilith Ohpeee), are hiding * 935 AS: Kanaya and the children are introduced to the ancestors * 935 AS: Leiren abandons her work at Omega to focus on her work with the family * 935 AS: Kanaya suffers a mental breakdown at accepting her drinker self, but is fixed by Lilith and Vriska, who allow her to bond with her drinker self and become a whole drinker * 935 AS*: Lilith Helios, in Freyea Helios' body. begins to manifest abilities from her cherub form * 935 AS**: Lilith Ohpeee takes the form of Freyea Helios in order to reenact her significant actions prior to her revision of the Or8 timeline * 935 AS: Lilith locates Equius Zahhak and with his assistance revives the spirit of Aradia Megido in robot form * 935 AS: Porrim finds and turns Jarren Helios into a handservant, bringing him into the drinker family * 935 AS: Jarren finds out about Leiren's curse, and helps her cure it, resulting in the two becoming matesprits * 935 AS: Terezi Pyrope takes on a mission that leads her to Alternia where she encounters Lilith, and learns about the drinker family * 935 AS: Terezi reunites with Kanaya, Vriska, and Karkat, the latter of which she reconciles and enters a momentary blackrom with * 935 AS: Aranea turns Terezi into a rainbow drinker * 935 AS: '''Ex-legislacerator trainee turned vigilante Garrus Vakari takes up the moniker of Achangel and gains prominence in the city of Omega by causing serious disruptions to the local gangs' operations * '''936 AS: Leiren pupates and starts showing signs of heightened aggressiveness from her prior repressed state, prompting her to conceal her adulthood * 936 AS: '''Treise, having taken over most of his ancestor's operations, joins the Alternian Resistance Movement in full as their spymaster * '''936 AS*: Lilith breaks off from Freyea and takes on a separate physical form, returning Freyea to her original body * 936 AS: Equius and Aradia are brought into contact with Karkat, Nepeta, and Sollux by Lilith * 936 AS: Tavros Nitram appears at Kanaya's hive at Lilith's behest, having returned from his secret training * 936 AS: Perigee's Eve Party - Kanaya, Freyea, and Lilith host a party at Kanaya's hive, inviting Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Terezi, Equius, Eridan, Feferi, Treise, and the entire rainbow drinker family * 936 AS: Nepeta and Terezi reconcile their shared romantic feelings for Karkat, resulting in Terezi joining the Alternian Resistance Movement and leaving Alternia to live with the pair * 936 AS: Tavros, Aradia, and Equius join the Alternian Resistance Movement * 936 AS: Kanaya and Vriska break up due to irreconcilable differences * 936 AS: Porrim turns Jarren into a rainbow drinker * 937 AS: Vriska leaves Alternia to join the Alternian Resistance Movement as a Privateer * 937 AS*: An extradimensional being by the name of Erin appears on Alternia, and is confronted by Lilith, Porrim, and Tethys * 937 AS*: Lilith has a falling out with Feferi Sepoda, and begins to take a darker turn in her demeanour * 937 AS: Leiren assists Lilith in retrieving an AI by the name of Glad0s from the Aperture Science Research Centre, after which she is installed in Lilith's laboratory as a research assistant * 937 AS: Lilith begins pushing further her work on the Jaeger program * 937 AS: Karkat begins to show signs of physical deterioration due to an unknown health condition * 937 AS: A strange chemical is found in the water supplies of Omega, causing serious harm to trolls in the Gozu district (especially psychics) * 937 AS: A doctor by the name of Mordin Sollus begins researching the nature of the recent infection in the Gozu district of Omega * 937 AS: Astrea's Psychic Research Project - Astrea attempts to seek out different means of resolving issues with psychic overloading, rejecting magic as a possible solution and instead turning to a troll-led research project to find sustainable solutions * 937 AS: Astrea, Aphaea, Jarren, and Leiren leave the hives to explore Alternia on a quest to find people willing to help Astrea with her research project * 937 AS: Treise hosts a party at his hive with Astrea and Aphaea, using the opportunity to eliminate a rival information broker who had been blackmailing him * 937 AS: Leiren takes Jarren to the site of the Ma'am's club (which has since been abandoned), and with his help demolishes many of its fixtures * 937 AS: Leiren finds and mutilates the priest of the local Mirthful Church temple * 937 AS: Kanaya, Freyea, the triplets, and the ancestors (sans Lilith) leave Alternia on the pretext of a vacation, though it is actually a trip to assess the viability of a nearby planet as a site for a new brooding nest * 937 AS: Archangel's vigilante squad is destroyed in an ambush, leaving Garrus as the sole survivor * 937 AS: Leiren reunites with Ariana Tiloak and resumes her blackrom romance with her * 937 AS: Aphaea, Astrea, and Jarren assist Garrus during an assault by the various gangs of Omega, and recruit him into their group * 937 AS: '''Astrea and the rest of the group, with support from Mordin Sollus, stop a group of mutated trolls called Vorcha from putting more phazon compound in the air supplies of Omega, though in the process of doing so Astrea drinks the mind of one of the Vorcha * '''937 AS: Astrea recruits Mordin to her project * 937 AS: Astrea unlocks one of the Vorcha's memories, identifying his torturer as the legendary rainbow drinker Vladim Dragul * 937 AS: Astrea and the group return to the hive to report their findings to the ancestors 938 AS - 939 AS * 938 AS: Lucife Belzeb arrives on Alternia and establishes the identity of reputed psychologist Hannib Lektor * 938 AS: Lucife contacts Treise and requests a meeting with Astrea to inform her that the troll she witnessed posing as Vladim Dragul was in fact his former patient Vensin Verger * 938 AS: Porrim returns to Alternia at Lilith's request to assist with the situation * 938 AS: Leiren and Jarren investigate an underwater base that Hannib indicated as being a location formerly occupied by Vladim Dragul, and find it to be an experimental base filled with mutated sea creatures * 938 AS: Vensin ambushes Leiren and Jarren, capturing Leiren and performing experiments to infuse her body with phazon * 938 AS: Leiren escapes the underwater base and makes her way to a safe house near the Southern tip of the Central Province, though she is missing her left arm, right leg, left eye, and a sizeable portion of her organs (which have been replaced with a large phazon storage compartment) * 938 AS: Kanaya and Freyea discover that Apocri, Crysia, and Masari have unnatural mutations * 938 AS: Kaiju Crisis - Several large sea monsters and countless disfigured mutated trolls appear from the Southern Sea and begin attacking various locations, including the cities of Metropolis and Northport * 938 AS: Leiren recovers her original arm and leg from one of Vensin's mutants, though they are heavily mutated due to phazon experimentation * 938 AS: Kaiju Crisis End - The drinker family successfully defeats Vensin and end the Kaiju Crisis, though Astrea drinks his mind before he is killed by Leiren * 938 AS: Leiren leaves the drinker family to take a vacation on Omega, where she returns to her romance with Ariana * 938 AS: A'ira (who had previously come under the name Erin) arrives on Alternia (*, prompting Lilith to leave the planet in a rage) * 938 AS: Astrea accesses Vensin's memories and discovers that Hannib Lektor is the real Vladim Dragul, prompting her to take a temporary power boost from A'ira before confronting and drinking him * 938 AS: Vriska returns to Alternia at Lilith's request, and is sent to pick up Kanaya, Freyea, and the triplets * 938 AS: Porrim calls back Tethys and Aranea to help deal with the situation on Alternia * 938 AS: Porrim and Lilith confront Lucife, and demand that he remain on Alternia * 938 AS*: Lilith goes back in time to 24 AS, rehatching herself as a limeblood troll * 938 AS: Astrea and Aphaea break up, and both leave the hive (Aphaea leaves with Garrus) * 938 AS: Kanaya, Freyea, and the triplets are picked up by Vriska and returned to Alternia, though during the trip a deal is struck to bring Rozaya into the drinker family at a later date * 938 AS: Lilith and Kanaya infiltrate Vriska's ship, and abscond with Rozaya, who Kanaya subsequently turns into a rainbow drinker using Lilith's blood * 938 AS: Jaiyde Harley, one of Lilith's children, returns to Lilith's laboratory, and encounters Rozaya * 938 AS: Lilith (as her limeblood iteration) reunites with Roxyne Lelond, who subsequently moves into Lilith's laboratory * 938 AS: Aphaea agrees to help Garrus find the member of his former squad that betrayed them, leading them to Omega * 938 AS: Astrea visits Treise, and subsequently journeys North to find trolls that will help in her project * 938 AS: Psychic Abductions A growing anti-psychic sentiment on Alternia comes to a head as psychic trolls are abducted en masse by robotic soldiers led by Sahren Arteri * 938 AS: Rozaya and Jaiyde find and release a clone of Lilith, and subsequently encounter Roxyne * 938 AS: Astrea encounters the limeblood Callie Ohpeee, who joins her project * 938 AS: Aphaea and Garrus leave Omega heading West, where they encounter and recruit Kaidan Alenko * 938 AS: Aranea find Astrea and Callie in Vriska's old hive, and identifies Callie as Lilith's descendant * 938 AS: Jarren joins Astrea and Callie, and soon after they rescue and recruit Ashley Wilhem * 938 AS: Astrea and her crew succeed in ambushing a psychic internment camp, freeing the psychics held within and sending them North where they are found by Corrax Syndicate agent Liaara Tisoni * 938 AS: Aphaea and her crew reach an outpost on their way to Omega, where they encounter and take custody of an ARM member named Callib Ohrnne that has been accused of killing civilians he was ordered to protect * 938 AS: Astrea and her crew run into a group of robots outside of the city of Upsilon, and Jarren manages to salvage a wrecked one that they come to identify as Legion, who informs them of Sahren's plan to collect the psychics of Alternia to "protect" them * 938 AS: Aphaea reaches the city of Alpha, where she and Garrus hunt down and execute Lantar Sidoni, the troll responsible for compromising Garrus' group in Omega * 938 AS: Aphaea and Garrus rescue a troll by the name of Tallie Zhorah, who reveals damning evidence of the presence of Sahren's robot soldiers on Alternia as well as evidence of Callib's tenuous innocence for his accused crimes * 938 AS: After being attacked by enhanced psychic assassins, Aphaea, Garrus, and Tallie present their evidence at Callib's trial, and subsequently are placed in a task force (along with Kaidan) to investigate the psychic abducting robots * 938 AS: Lilith, enraged by Rozaya, Roxyne, and Jaiyde's interference in her affairs, sends Jaiyde away to her paternal progenitor and disappears * 938 AS: Lilith's clone, with the help of Aranea's telepathy, buries her memories and revert to a grub form under the identity of Lumina Ohpeee * 938 AS: Rozaya turns Roxyne into a rainbow drinker * 938 AS: Astrea and Aphaea's groups simultaneously return to Lilith's laboratory, and Astrea and Aphaea have a violent encounter that ends in an uncertain caliginous relationship * 938 AS: Astrea's group departs to Lambda in pursuit of Sahren, unwittingly bringing along Lumina * 938 AS: Aphaea encounters and joins forces with another of Lilith's experiements, named Kuzure Harime, and the two beat and severely injure Freyea * 938 AS: Astrea's group is detoured to the mountains, where they rescue Liaara and discover that Sahren has recaptured the psychics and brought them to Lambda * 938 AS: Astrea and Aphaea's teams reach Lambda, finding and recruiting Jahcke (Subject 0) and Grunt respectively (the former by rescue from experimentation, the latter by defeating Grunt's original creator) * 938 AS: Astrea and Aphaea face off in one on one combat, which Aphaea ultimately loses * 938 AS: Aphaea, having been teleported away from Lambda, is found by Leiren, who helps her to get rid of Kuzure and chase after Astrea * 938 AS: Astrea, now in charge of both her and her sister's crews, leads them after Sahren, who is discovered to be in the mountains to the North Second Pupation Era (Post-939 AS) Description Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Sweep *Date 1: Event 1 *Date 2: Event 2 *Date 3: Event 3 Category:Concepts